


The Engagement

by deathmadeyoubeautiful



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmadeyoubeautiful/pseuds/deathmadeyoubeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Honey, I’m home!” It’s the same voice I was used to hearing around this time in the night. “I’m in the office.” I called back, not long after my response I hear him again. “Ah, there he is.” I smile as he kisses my cheek and curls a hand around my neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT - There were minor fuck ups that were fixed

“Honey, I’m home!” It’s the same voice I was used to hearing around this time in the night. “I’m in the office.” I called back, not long after my response I hear him again. “Ah, there he is.” I smile as he kisses my cheek and curls a hand around my neck. “My favorite boyfriend.” I giggled as I capped my highlighter and turned in my chair. “Peter Hale, I better be, your only boyfriend.” I respond as I kiss his cheek with a smile on my face. “And if you weren't?" “Then I’d be moving out soon.” I replied without skipping a beat, I stood and stretched popping my back from being hunched over my books. Sighing I put my hands on my hips and looked around a bit, “I guess it’s about time I go cook.” I kissed Peter on the head on my way out. He was sitting at his own desk starting to read through some paper work there. I left our shared office-slash-study room and went to the kitchen. I grabbed the meat from the fridge poking it to make sure it had defrosted. Setting the package down in the sink I moved to the spice cabinet, I opened it and reached up standing on my tiptoes when I knocked over a box that fell onto the counter. It was a black velvet ring box. My heart skipped a beat. My ears filled with the sound of my rushing blood, I took a deep breath and opened the box. I opened my mouth and screamed Peter’s name.

Peter came running into the kitchen. He paused and smiled composing himself. “Will you marry me?” I turned around slowly. I stared for a moment, he was smiling with his arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the wall. I nod my head with growing enthusiasm as I threw myself at Peter. “Yes, yes. God, yes!” I breathed out into his shoulder as I hugged him, he held me to him before lifting my chin. “I love you, Stiles. Thank you for saying yes. I mean that, I can’t believe you said yes.” He started to kiss my forehead and cheeks, my nose, my chin, my mouth, eyelids and ears. I was so happy I felt so ecstatic; I kept smiling up at him. “Do you want me to put the ring on you?” He asked as he looked down at my hands still holding the box. Jerking into action I took the ring out the box and looked at it. Knowing Peter it was an expensive ring, it looked expensive too. “Oh, God. Peter that’s not silver is it?” I stared at the ring owlishly as I heard him chuckle. “No. It’s white gold.” At break neck speed my head snapped up at him. The ring in my hand cost more than all my college books put together. It was simple enough, there was one large sapphire adorned by diamonds that were encrusted into the white gold band. I shoved at Peter’s chest. “Are you serious?” I virtually screeched. All the reply I got was a shrug “Only the best for you, Stiles.” I slipped the ring on as he spoke it fit like a glove. I couldn’t be happier to wear it though, no matter how much my rich bitch boyfriend spent on it.

I marveled at my hand for a while before going back to cooking. Peter was still leaning against the wall watching me as I worked so I made conversation. “How long did you have the ring?” Okay, more like starting to interrogate him. Laughing he answered honestly like I knew he would. “Six months.” My knife clattered as I dropped it on the counter and spun around to him, “Half a year? When did you decide to you were going to propose?” I stared at him wide-eyed and my mouth hung open. Peter moved to sit at the island and rested his head in his hand before answering “Three years ago.” “Peter!” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. 

“You- Why?” Peter kept his smile and continued to gaze at me simply saying “I didn’t have the right ring then. It had to be perfect then six months ago I found that one. After it was a matter of how to ask you.” I stood flabbergasted. Peter lifted my chin, “Go shower. I’ll pick something out for you so we can eat out instead. I’ll put the steak back in the freezer.” Listening to him I nodded and left the kitchen beaming the entire time 


End file.
